mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thales Leites vs. Jeremy Horn
The first round began and they touched gloves. Horn landed an inside kick. Horn had great movement earlier. Four thirty. Leites landed a blocked overhand right. Horn was pumping out the jab there. Leites flurried. Four fifteen as they clinched. Horn stuffed a double and kneed the body. Four minutes. Leites kneed the body. They broke. The crowd applauded. Horn landed a nice body kick. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen as Horn landed a wicked leg kick. The crowd applauded. Three minutes. Horn landed an inside kick. Two thirty-five. Horn landed a right hand and a counter left hook, great striking. Leites kept coming forward though. Two fifteen. Horn landed an inside kick. Two minutes remaining. Horn landed a nice jab to the nose. One thirty-five. There was a bruise on Horn's forehead however. Probably from Leites's flurry earlier. One fifteen. Leites was pressing the pace though. 'Four minutes gone!' One minute. Horn landed a counter right hand. Leites backed up a bit. Horn landed a beautiful inside kick. Thirty. Fifteen. Horn landed an inside kick. He landed a hard leg kick. The first round ended. 10-9 Horn. The second round began and they touched gloves after giving each other thumbs-up. Leites landed a counter right hand. Four thirty-five. 'He's wilting, Horn.' Four fifteen. 'Lateral, Jeremy!' Four minutes. Horn landed an inside kick. Three thirty-five as Horn landed a jab and another. Leites landed a right hand and a clipping left hook. Three fifteen. Leites landed a jab and ate a body kick. Three minutes as Horn landed a right hand. He landed a good leg kick. Leites's leg was reddening up. Two thirty-five. The right side of Horn's face was red as well. Leites landed a left hook. Two fifteen. Horn landed another leg kick. Two minutes. Leites landed a jab. There was a cut above Horn's eye now. Horn landed an inside kick. Another one. One thirty-five. Horn landed another inside kick. 'A minute and a half gone.' One fifteen. Horn landed a short right hand. One minute. Leites landed a right to the body and Horn stuffed a single. The crowd was getting a TINY bit restless. Horn pumped the jab. Leites stuffed a single after Horn slipped. Thirty-five remaining. Nice head movement from Horn. Leites landed a right uppercut and a left hook. They clinched there. Leites pulled guard with fifteen. Horn worked the body. The second round ended. 10-9 Leites but close. The third round began. Horn landed a nice right to the body. He landed an inside kick. Four thirty-five remaining. The crowd was getting behind them. Leites blocked a high kick. Four fifteen. Horn landed a right to the body. Four minutes. 'Go first, Horn.' Three thirty-five. Horn landed a nice leg kick. Another one there. Three fifteen. Horn landed a jab and a right hand. He landed a nice body kick. Three minutes. 'Atta boy!' Horn landed a beautiful inside kick. Horn has good head movement. Two thirty-five. Horn landed a right hand. The ref stepped in and told them to fight. Two fifteen as they touched gloves. Horn landed an inside kick. Two minutes. Leites got a double to guard. 'That could be all she wrote.' One thirty-five. Horn landed a left elbow from the bottom. One fifteen. Leites landed a pair of right hands. He passed to half-guard. One minute. Horn worked a guillotine. Leites popped out. Thirty-five. Leites passed beautifully to side control. 'Mount!' Fifteen. Horn regained half-guard. Leites passed to side control as the third round ended. 10-9 Leites. 29-28 Leites. Indeed.